Could We Last Forever?
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Philip's and Hazel's relationship hadn't started out all peaches and cream. It was first broken and molded. But love can always be pieced back together. (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**Could We Last Forever?**

**Teenage Love Series**

**Book 1**

**Novel By: Hazelnut**

**Prologue**

Hazel curled up into a small ball. She couldn't barely breath. She was gasping for air between choking sobs. It has been two week since Phil had broken up with her. She had been hopelessly in love with the school's player. She should have seen this coming but oddly she didn't. She stupidly thought she was different from them other girls. She had lasted longer than them and he had left after a night of sex. The two had been dating for six months. They had been dating for half a year. It was long - way longer than his other relationships.

She squeezed the pillow that she had tightly in her grip. The small yellow pillow that had reminded her of a rubber duck. It was a pillow she had gotten from Phil. It was a strange anniversary gift but it was the thought that counts.

She had refused to leave her room for the whole two weeks. She didn't even go to school knowing it would hurt. It would hurt her seeing him cuddling up close to another girl.

"W-hy? I h-hate you Philip," she growled into her pillow letting out another choking sob. She couldn'r help herself. She couldn't help that she had aimlessly fell in love with the school's player. She wasn't planning on it. She knew about his tricks, she didn't start falling until their fourth month together.

In a heated rage she grabbed hold of the yellow pillow and ripped it apart. She couldn't stand to look at anything he had brought her. She grabbed the headband out of he buttery blonde hair and broke it in half.

What had he turn her into? She was a strong girl who didn't let anyone tear her down. She needed to stop being weak and going into school strutting her stuff. She was a beautiful girl, it couldn't be hard to get another boy. She was going to show Philip what he had given up.

She glanced over towards her hello kitty clock on the wall. It was only nine o'clock in the morning - which means she only missed homeroom and first period. She was going to keep staying in her room. She definitely wasn't going to allow him to let her grade drop. Her grades were way more important then some boy.

Hazel walked over towards her closet and opened it. She stared at the clothing that hung on each side of the wall. She strolled into the closet and turned on the light looking at her clothing. She grabbed a sleeveless crop-top purple shirt with a huge white cross in the middle. She walked out the closet slamming the door shut.

It was April already and the weather was warm. She walked over towards her dresser and opened her draws grabbing a light blue pair of high waisted jean shorts. She was going to show him. She was the second prettiest girl in the school after Susie.

She moved her hair away from her amber eyes, tying it up in a bun. She walked to her bathroom and started getting dressed. She did her make-up, going for more natural look. It wasn't going to take long before Phil comes crawling back. And when he does she was going to crush his little heart.

**[Teenage Love Series - is a book series wrapped around different relationships. The first book aka this one focuses on the strangles between Hazel's and Philip's relationship. Everything isn't perfect especially if it's an high school relationship. In this I had made Philip the Playboy type because honestly I can see him being a player. The next book would focus on a pair that is chosen at the end of this story. You can place in your pairing and we'll have a voting process at the very last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy]**

**[Cover Photo made by Jessica (Mrs SquarePants). She does a wonderful job.]**

**[I finished chapter one of The Girl With The Sea - Green Eyes. I will be posting it up later on today]**

**[Accepting Oc's for this. Send them in ㈴2㈏8]**


	2. I Am The Strongest One

**Chapter One: I Am The Strongest One**

Hazel pushed the double doors to the school building open. It was passing time. When you get a couple of minutes to pass to the next class. Her eyes glance around the hallway until she spotted Phil. He was leaning close to a girl and whispering in her ear. Everyone had probably already heard about the break up. She could feel stares on her back as she walked towards her locker.

"Hazel!," Susie yelled her name from the other side of the hallway. She runs over towards her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I missed you so much, I tried visiting but your aunt said you needed time to heal."

Hazel rolled his eyes. Leave it up to her aunt to be telling someone she was healing over a doomed relationship. She gladly hugged Susie back, "I missed you too... Sorry I just couldn't deal with -". She tilts her head towards Philip.

Susie scoffed while watching him feel up on another girl. She couldn't even believe her friend had even given him then light of day. Hazel had plenty of boys lining up to ask her out. But she picked the school player. At least she had been the longest relationship he had. Susie doubted a different girl would be able to pass six months.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought he had given up the player act. I mean he looked so much in love with you," she said grabbing both her friend's hand. She gave her a weak smile before releasing her hands.

"Look can be deceiving, he obviously wasn't happy enough to stay with me," she leans up against her locker. A small sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't help but he jealous of the long term relationships. "Why can I have what Quinn and Jacob have? I mean they have been dating since middle school."

"Stop! Listen Hazel, you are a single girl which means it time to meet new guys okay?," Susie grabbed her arm and laced it with hers. She glances around the hall her eyes landing on a handsome boy with blonde hair. She squealed and pointed towards him, "how about him?"

Hazel looked in the direction Susie had pointed. Her eyes landed on a boy who might be the hottest boy in the whole school. Though by looking at him she could tell he was in the same grade as Philip.

"He is hot and all but I don't want to date another boy younger than me," she pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. She leans against the locker. She probably looked like a creep just staring at him.

He was a cute boy with blonde hair, and a killer smile. He had to be taller than her by a couple inches, she liked boys that were taller. She had seen him around in Philip's classes but never spoken to him. He could be the prefect boy to keep her mind off of Philip.

Susie shook her head and pulled her off the locker, "you are going to talk to him right now." She smirked and pushed her over in his direction. Susie clapped her hands with a small giggle, " she is going to thank me later." She shrugged walking off to her next class.

Hazel stumbles forward a bit. She couldn't believe Susie had pushes her in his direction. What the hell was she even suppose to say to him. She has never been the one talking to the boy. The boy always talked to her first. Was it always this hard.

She lifted up her head and looked at him. He was definitely one of the hottest guys in this school. She could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks as she stared at him. Is this how nervous boys feel when trying to talk to a girl.

The boy stared down at her with a confused look. He offered her a smile showing his beautiful dimples.

**[I'm sorry Celrock, I don't remember if he had dimples or not. So i just added them, i swear dimples make boys even cute. Should consider giving him dimples]**

She felt her heart stop staring at his dimples. Them made him even more attractive, she kinda wished she had dimples. She stared at his confused face and realized she had been staring at him for awhile.

"Um...I...eh..," she couldn't even form a sentence staring at him. Why did this boy have to make her tongued tied. "Hey... My name is...eh.."

"Umm.. Hazel right?," he asked. He pointed his index finger at her with flyers in his hand. He know exactly who she was. Everyone did, especially after the break up. He honestly didn't know why Philip didn't stay with her.

"Umm yeah.. How - let me not finish that, so your name is?" She asked twirling her hair with her index finger. Something she did when she was nervous. She kinda felt embarrassed she didn't know this cuties name.

He holds out his hand towards her with a huge smile, "Zachary Wehrenberg, or just plain Zack."

She gently grabbed his hand and shook it, " Zack huh? That's a really nice name." She just wanted to slap herself for being the lamest person on this earth. That's a nice name? That like the hottest name, especially for a hot guy like him. "So, what are you with them flyers?"

Zack looked down at the flyers, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda got into trouble for fighting Philip yesterday, my punishment handing out this spring dance flyers."

Hazel's eyes widen slightly at the sound of Philip's name. She still wasn't completely over him. Even after two weeks of crying her eyes out, "why did you get in a fight with him?"

Zack looked at her then quickly looks away. His cheeks turning a light pink color, " we kinda got into a fight over you yesterday. I told him what he did to you was wrong. He told me to shut up and mind my business. But how can I when I like you so much?" He bit his bottom lip harshly.

"A fight over me? Wait! What!? You like me?" Hazel asked in disbelief pointing to herself. "How could you like me? We haven't even talked once."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest, flyers still in hand. He raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "do we have to talk for me to like you? I liked you for awhile...but Philip had won you." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Hazel was now happy that Susie pushed her over towards him. She gives him a small smile with a light shrug, "do you...umm..kinda wanna get some coffee after school."

Zack nods his head with a huge grin, "sounds like a date, sure meet me out in the front after school." He waves towards her before making his way down the hallway.

**[ Who you think won the fight? Philip or Zachary. I can't wait to have them fighting over her. The drama is going to be unbelievable. Just stay tune]**


	3. Coffee Date Part 1 of 2

**Chapter Two: Coffee Date Part 1 of 2**

**[ I'm terribly sorry but I'm making Hazel hella awkward in this chapter. **

**Hazel: Why are you doing this to me?**

**Because I think it would be adorable. Enjoy everyone!**

**Hazel: Zack belongs to Celrock!]**

It has been awhile since Hazel had been on a first date. Six months and two weeks to be exact. She has been out of the game for a while - she barely knew how to act. Normally she was calm on a date. But right now she was just freaking the hell out. Was it because she was on a date with Zack. The same Zack who had fought her ex-boyfriend yesterday. She honestly wanted to know who won. But she couldn't simply ask him, that would be awkward.

The two waited in the long line at Starbucks. It was always busy after school. But Hazel was addicted to Starbucks coffee - she didn't mind waiting a few minutes. She would steal glances at Zack while they waited. She wasn't even completely sure if she was ready to start dating.

"So, do you come here often?," she asked dumbly. She just wanted to slap herself in the forehead. You come here often? Seriously wasn't that a pick up line. "Gosh I am the hugest dork in the world."

Zack chuckled softly and dangled his arm around her shoulder, "I do come here often when it is less crowed. I hate being surrounded by many people." He moved along in the line without removing his arm.

Hazel could feel her cheeks burning - she was probably blushing up to her ears. She didn't mind him having his arm around her. It felt kinda nice to have comfort, "I don't mind the rush hour, gives me enough time to think about my order."

He nods his head slowly, he hasn't really thought about that. Probably since he always picked the same thing when he showed up. The line was moving slower than ever. Maybe because people took forever thinking about their order at the last minute. "I normally just get the same thing everyday."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "don't getting them same thing a lot bore you? I always have to switch up my orders or just get a plain vanilla ice coffee."

Zack shrugged his shoulder lightly, "maybe I should change things up, just for today." He smirked and looked up towards the menu.

Hazel watched him, like the creep she was with a small smile. She was glad she asked him out on this date. She could already tell it was going to go get. She looked away quickly, she didn't want him to think she was a weirdo.

"What do you recommend?," Zack asked looking down towards her with a charming smile. He pulled her slightly closer to his body. She was close enough to smell his cologne. He smelled perfect in every way.

Hazel blushed and tilted her head slightly to the side. Her blush never fading from her face. She hadn't been close to someone in two weeks. It felt kinda weird but right at the same time, "I recommend, the vanilla latte with whipped cream, or just a vanilla ice coffee."

After they had gotten their coffee the two sat down at a booth near the corner of the coffee shop. They didn't want anyone ruining their time together. Zack had ordered himself a vanilla latte like Hazel has recommend. And Hazel had ordered herself a plain ice coffee.

"How about we play 21 questions," Zack suggested with a shrug bring his cup to his lips. He didn't take his eyes away from Hazel finding it hard to look away. Hazel was different from the other girls in school, she didn't dress like trash and that's what he liked most about her. Plus they kinda had a lot in common with each other.

They both lived with their aunt after the death of their parents. Which is something rare, you normally don't come across a person in the same situation. However he had lost his parents at a younger age and Hazel's were more recent.

"Who is going to ask the first question?" Zack asked with a small smile placing his cup down on the table. Hazel shrugged her shoulders with a small smile of her own.


End file.
